


Being Jealous Together

by AXEe



Series: Lonely Hearts [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, it's a good thing they'd never go through with it, playfull plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: What do you do when some guy is ogling your girlfriend? Why plot to kill him obviously





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the "Lonely Heats" series, enjoy :=) With special guest appearance by Alex "I've-got-a-gun-and-I'm-not-afraid-to-use-it' Danvers

******

Winn ground his teeth together as he watched the newest DEO recruit, one ‘Andy Goddard’, clearly—and not-so-subtly—ogle Lucy. The Deputy Director had been called over from her cave in the desert to help with an alien ship that suddenly appeared hovering over the Golden Gate Bridge, fortunately the crew of the ship had seemed just as startled as everyone on Earth had, so it looked like that the whole thing would probably blow over without incident

At least not the alien-related kind of incident

If the new guy kept staring at Lucy Winn was pretty sure there was going to be a double homicide, first he’d kill the guy ogling his girlfriend, and then his girlfriend would kill him for killing the guy ogling her

“Winn?” he blinked, looking up to see Alex frowning at him “you OK?” she asked, he grunted, returning his gaze to Goddard

“Hey, what’s the most painful way to kill someone?” he wondered, Alex blinked, looking a little stunned. She stared at him and then looked over to where Lucy and Goddard were standing; Lucy’s back to him as she spoke with the head of the San Francisco branch of the DEO on Skype

“Oh. _Him,_ ” Alex growled, her expression changing to anger “personally I’d just shoot him,” she grumbled “but if you’d want it to hurt trying gouging out a eye first, it’s both painful and poetic justice”

“I take it he’s been… _eyeing_ Astra?” Winn asked, feeling his anger spike, he liked Astra, considered her a friend, finding out that the walking slime-ball had eyed her too just made him more determined to hurt Goddard

“Yep,” Alex growled “we could poison him” she suggested, Winn shook his head

“Nah, not nasty enough. Plus I’d want him to _see_ who killed him”

“Yeah,” Alex murmured “I could just have Kara drop him off a building”

“Nah, she’d just rescue him”

“True. Ooh, what about a car accident?”

“Being in a car or getting hit by one?”

“Does it matter?”

“Hmm, no, there are too many unknowns, he might survive either one”

“Damn!” she took a slip of her coffee

“Actually, we don’t even have to kill him, I could just hack into his personal accounts, really screw everything up for him”

“How so?”

“Well, I could drain his bank accounts, or I could transfer them to a bank in Switzerland or the Caymans”

“Go for the Caymans, makes it look more suspicious and criminal,” Alex nodded “what else?”

“I could make it so that it looked like he had ties to Cadmus or any other terrorist group”

“Hmm, no, still not good enough, what else you got?”

“Sex offender registry?”

“Hmm, fitting, but…no. Next”

“Uh, well, there’s plain old humiliation”

“Now you’re talking”

“I could make it so that his name appears connected to a couple of porn sites I helped debug a few years back”

“How nasty are they?”

“Nasty, like really, really twisted stuff”

They both grinned at each other

“Perfect” they chorused

 **END** \


End file.
